


But At What Cost?

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Erebor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Their quest is complete, but was it worth it?





	But At What Cost?

Bilbo stood on the rubble strewn battlements overlooking the battlefield with a heavy heart. The rain had turned to sleet, then snow, then back to sleet over the course of the previous day. It was nearing luncheon and the rocky field before him was still a flurry of activity. Burning piles of orc bodies burned in the distance, far from the healing tents of the wounded or the structured rows of the elvish regiments. Dale was crawling with men, elves, and dwarves attempting to ensure structural integrity before the first snow storm set it. Gandalf predicted it would be within a fortnight.

"Aren't you cold?" 

Bilbo turned suddenly to find Ori standing back a little ways, an outcropping of rock protecting him from the light dusting of snow. Bilbo looked down at his toes as they wiggled in the icy slush that was forming where he stood.

"I suppose I am," he replied, looking back at the dwarf with a sad smile before he looked back out over the battlefield. A few minutes of silence passed before the hobbit felt the young dwarf settle at his side.

"It was all rather horrible," Ori said after a while. He scrunched up his nose slightly as the wind changed, bringing the scent of burning death with it. Bilbo coughed a few times before he reached into his pocket and withdrew two handkerchiefs and handed one to the dwarf before clamping his own over his nose.

"Intellectually I knew that we weren't all going to make it through this alive," Bilbo said hollowly. "The dragon alone-" he shuddered. Ori nodded in sympathy.

"But I never thought that Thorin-" Bilbo broke off again and swallowed. "I thought it would be me. We all did, I think." He sniffed. "We achieved our goal. But at what cost? Thorin fought so long and hard for this and he will never get to see it." 

Ori placed a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder as he stared out over the battlefield as the snow continued to fall.

"But he died knowing we had reclaimed the mountain and that our people would live and work and sing inside the mountain once more. For us to finally return home. For him, I think, that is enough." Ori said pensively. He looked over at Bilbo. "We should join the others at luncheon before they think you got lost again and send out the search parties."

"That was only once!" Bilbo huffed, but he followed the dwarf inside the mountain, the heavy tension broken. "What did Bombur fix this time?" 

"Something with turnips," Ori said with a frown.

Balin stepped out from the shadows as he watched the two wander back into the mountain, laughing about elvish vegetables. A raven sat on his shoulder with a message tied securely to his leg.

"I know what you are thinking, brother," Dwalin said as he also stepped into the wintry light. Balin glanced at his brother with a questioning eyebrow. "What now?" He shrugged heavily. "We carry on."

Balin nodded grimly, releasing the raven to the skies where it flew West carrying ill news to a now childless mother.

"Aye, we carry on."

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write sad fics like this, but the rainy weather had me down and sometimes I still get a little weepy thinking about Thorin and the boys dying.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> I'd like to say "thank you" to each and every one of you who have read my fics and left comments. I'm overwhelmed by the response (especially on the fics I wrote when I was half asleep and barely remember writing them). You make my day with your comments.
> 
> Much love,  
> Brynhildr


End file.
